Don't Let Me Go
by michikittychan
Summary: since i suck at summarys you're just gunna have to read the damn story. Its about Firion and Tidus if you didnt know. But im sure you did :P anyways, rated T!


So this is the Sequel to 'Hold me closer' :D gosh it took me a while! It's a lot longer than the first one ^.^ and I'm quite proud of it too! :D anyways, there will be one more called 'because I love you' and it will have a shmexy yaoi in it and a lemon so stay tuned for that! Anyways hope you enjoy!

**Tidus: Took you long enough**

**Me: writing takes a while on my part**

**Tidus: I figured that out...but no worries **

**Me: Good. Don't worry, Firion will screw you in the next, and last, one ;D**

**Firion: o/o okay. Umm…. Disclaimer?**

**Me: oh yes! Tidus do the disclaimer….with a waffle xD**

**Tidus: O.O huh?**

**Me: nothing nothing just do it xD**

**Tidus: okaaay….Michikittychan does not own anything or id be scared**

**Me: damn right you should!**

**Start!**

It was a warm summer day, Firion and Tidus were at the beach. The water sparkling in the summer day light. Firion watched the water crash against the shore, and found himself glad that Tidus had talked him into going to the beach. The young ace always loved the beach; after all, blitz ball is an underwater game, so it makes sense.

Firion Chuckled as he watched Tidus playing blitz ball out in the water. Firion was amazed at some of the shots the younger pulled. He truly showed Firion how much he loved this game. Although, that was no surprise, seeing how passion was put into everything the blitzballer did.

Firion smiled at this thought. Tidus always made him happy. If he was ever down about anything, Tidus always cheered him up somehow. By being a goof ball or giving him advice. He loved how the other could be so hyper and happy, but be smart when he needed to. It was amazing some of the things Tidus could do.

Firion was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tidus running over to him with a goofy grin on his face, like always. The silver haired man pulled out a small towel and starting drying the blond hair with it.

"Firion! Did you see me out there? Wasn't I awesome?"

"You sure were my little blitz ball star."

Tidus blushed at the compliment and shook his head, getting the excess water out of his hair.

Firion then picked up Tidus bridal style, making the other squeak at the sudden movement. After Tidus got over the shock of moving that fast in so little time, he giggled and snuggled into Firion's warm embrace. His chest becoming a pillow for the little blonde's head. Tidus closed his eyes and hummed as Firion rocked him back and forth.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Tidus smiled and snuggled into his silver haired lover's warm embrace, in turn making the elder smile and tighten his hold on the smaller man. Firion started rocking Tidus in his arms again and smiled wider. Tidus brought so much joy to his world. Yes, sometimes he embarrassed him and made him frustrated, but that didn't mean that Firion didn't love the younger to death. With Tidus, he never had to be a different person. Tidus was very kind and understanding, and that was one of the reasons why Firion loved his boyfriend to death. The other always found some way to embarrass himself and be adorable at the same time.

"Tidus, we're going to head home now."

"…"

"Tidus?"

"…"

Firion smiled warmly and looked at his now sleeping lover's face. Tidus was too damn cute for his own good sometimes! Unconsciously, Firion rocked the sleeping form in his arms a little more and started humming.

Firion was snapped out of his daze when someone called his name.

"Hey Firion!"

The said man looked over to see Cecil jogging up to them, his boyfriend light (or warrior of light, I'm calling him light for short) not far behind. Firion smiled. If Tidus were awake, he would have glomped them both by now.

"I'm surprised I didn't get tackled by Tidus." Cecil giggled

Light noticed this too and looked at Tidus

"Because he's sleeping."

Cecil giggled again

"What did you go to rough on him? Poor Tidus, I know how he feels."

Both Firion and Light's face turned a shade of deep red.

"CECIL!"

Cecil laughed at the others expression. It was so fun to mess with them. Although, both would often get punished afterwards (tehehe naughty xD), resulting in them both limping and the seme's having smug expressions (jeez, seme's are assholes! Although imma seme so whatever xD).

Light then smirked dragged Cecil off. Firion chuckled at Cecil's confused expression.

"SEE YA FIRION! Oh and say hi to Tidus for me!" Cecil yelled out.

_Cecil's going to be limping for the next few days _Firion thought.

_Well might as well go home now so I can get Tidus in bed before he freezes to death. _

When Tidus finally woke up, it was dark outside. They did leave the beach quite late, so Tidus estimated that he wasn't sleeping for long. Tidus opened his eyes and had to adjust to the dark room and could only see what he believed to be his lover's shirt.

Tidus groaned, finally somewhat awake, and lifted his head from Firion's chest. The little blond blushed when he realized he was in Firion's arms under the covers completely naked.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Firion smiled at the pout he received.

Tidus snuggled into Firion's warm embrace, refusing to let go, in turn earning a smile from his lover.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"…not really, but I'm not tired."

Tidus smiled and leaned up to kiss Firion, startling the other and making him fall backwards, ruining the moment.

"Nice going rosebud."

"You just love to torture me."

Tidus laughed at his boyfriend's expression, and kissed him again. This time, getting a response. Firion pinned Tidus to the bed and deepened the kiss, causing Tidus to melt into it.

When they finally pulled apart, Tidus was flushed and panting. Something Firion enjoyed seeing. It made Tidus look even more adorable than usual, if possible.

"Firion, I just realized something!" Tidus exclaimed, getting all excited. The blonde would always get excited over little things, but this seemed more than usual.

"What is it?" Firion asked, intrigued by his boyfriends sudden outburst.

"Tomorrow is your birthday! I almost forgot! I still need to get you something!" Tidus babbled on panicking on what to do/get for his boyfriend of 3 years. Tidus started thinking what Firion liked, or what Firion loved to do.

Firion smiled at Tidus and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, startling the other, before pulling him back into as arms and cuddling him.

"That's quite alright Tidus; you don't have to get me anything."

"…okay."

They both knew that Tidus would still get him something anyways. There was nothing Firion hadn't requested anything though, so how would he know? Then, he got a devious idea.

Cecil had told him that Firion was kinky despite him not looking it. Now they had had sex before, but it was always romantic. Light had chimed in and said Firion had described fantasies to Cecil while he was 'out of the room' and said he should do something like that for Firion's birthday.

Tidus smirked and decided he would ask Cecil to go into more detail tomorrow so he could set things up. Tidus liked that too, but he never thought Firion would go for it, until he heard the stuff Cecil said, but he pushed it into the back of his thoughts, until now. After all, Tidus wasn't as oblivious as he made himself look.

**Tidus: I loved it! :D tehehe, rosebud xD**

**Firion: Shush! .**

**Me: Don't be like that **_**rosebud **_**xD**

**Firion: Stop that! Dx**

**Tidus: Isn't it fun torturing him?**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Tidus: Educated guess xD**

**Me: Yes! Well that's it for now! If you have any requests for me I will get to it! **

**Tidus: Because her stories are awesome!**

**Me: why thank you! :D**

**Tidus: tehehe no problem xD**

**Me: Well peoples, hope you liked it! R&R, but please, no flamers thank you. Bye bye for now! **


End file.
